Sometimes It's Got To Rain
by Celeste Rose
Summary: Oneshot. The infection has spread too far for one member of the Threshold team. Now, they face the ultimate fate. Please read and review.


Author's Note: I don't really know why I wrote this... I just had to... The song/poem is by me as well. This is my first Threshold oneshot...

Disclaimer: I don't own Threshold... I wish I did, but I don't...

Beta'ed by Ethos.

Sometimes It's Got To Rain

_Maybe I wasn't meant to make it._

_Things can happen this way. _

_Sometimes there's no happy ending,_

_sometimes it's got to rain. _

It was not her face in the mirror. The face was monstrous, yet beautiful at the same time. She wondered how this could even be real. She reached up and touched her cheek and felt the usual smooth skin, not the exoskeleton she was seeing in the mirror. The exoskeleton morphed back into her face, then it mutated again back to the hard skinned face. Every time it mutated back and forth she could see the muscles underneath her skin, her mouth opened in the mirror. Like one of the mutated bodies, she screamed. She could hear the scream go beyond normal human range, but it was a strange scream. Apparently no one else heard it; it was all in her head.

She shook her head and the illusion went away. Either she had let her overactive imagination go, or she must be tired. Molly smiled to herself and decided to get some rest... She took the elevator down to the parking garage and got into her jeep. As she pulled out she check the rear view mirror, the illusion was back.

She simply assumed it was a mere change in her theta waves. She would have Fenway give her a check up in the morning. Molly would have hunted down the doctor at that moment except he had already went home for the day. She continued her drive home; why was it so rainy today?

Her dreams were unusual with the glass forest seeming almost cozy. She walked amongst the linear trees, her eyes flittering around, taking in all the scenery. Why did it seem like home as of late? She reached out a touched one of the smooth crystals; it was the best feeling she had ever had. The crystal resonated at her touch and pinged. That noise set off the rest of the trees and they made sweet music that lead her into a deeper sleep. She sat down on the forest floor and let it slip her into normal sleep.

_Today it's pouring,_

_'cause nothing ever lasts long._

_Not even the rain;_

_Everything has to wash away._

The next morning everything seemed to be a blur when she opened her eyes. She shook her head and then her vision focused. She climbed out of bed and got ready to report into Threshold. Molly went down into the kitchen and looked for anything sugary. She choose something and climbed into her car and drove to work while eating her breakfast. It was still raining, but she loved rainy days. They were relaxing.

Once there, she continued to eat what she could; she was starving... It felt like she hadn't ate in weeks. Fenway entered the break room and rose his eyebrows. "Caffrey? What are you doing?"

She glared at him, and suddenly felt full. "Nothing, I was just trying out the selections." She got up and left the room. What was wrong with her? She knew that she should ask Fenway to examine her, but some part of her told her that wouldn't help.

She went into her office and just laid her head down; she felt so tired now...

Molly didn't know how long she rested at her desk, but when she rose her head it was nearly dark outside. She got up and walked outside into the hall; the only person there was a guard...

Suddenly she felt a little woozy. She put her hand up to her face. It was blurry before her eyes, she shook her head. This time it didn't go away. The guard walked over to her.

"Dr. Caffrey? Are you alright?"

_I don't believe in fate,_

_but this makes me doubt._

_Maybe there's something_

_That read my life like a map._

She looked at him for a moment, and he turned into "one" of them. She blinked several times and backed up. What was happening to her? Molly just couldn't figure it out. It was almost like as if something, no, someone, was blocking her thought patterns.

"Yes, I'm fine." she stammered out. Molly tried to back further away but he grabbed her arm.

It had her arm. This monster was dragging her to him; her emerald eyes widened in fear. "I'M NOT ONE OF YOU!" she screamed jerking her arm away and backing up.

He grabbed her arm again, intending to stop her, but she pushed him hard. Her instincts kicked in as he reached for his gun. She grabbed his shirt and literally threw him.

Suddenly she heard the blast, and then she knew nothing.

_At least I know at the end_

_it's going to be good. _

_Maybe I won't see the day,_

_that everything will end,_

_but I'm where I belong._

"Well, Fenway. Is she turning?" Baylock said. Fenway looked up from his microscope and nodded.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. I already tried out that medicine I developed." Fenway went back to looking at his samples.

"Fenway, aren't you even concerned!" the portly man rose his voice.

"Yes, but there's nothing I can do about it. Now let me go back to this. This is the only way I can help. All I can do is the science, nothing else. There are no miracles in real life."

Fenway got up and walked across the room, looking down at the restrained woman. "I still don't fully understand the infection, or why children are completely immune, or any of this. It's like they turned common sense upside down. Children are usually the one's most susceptible to disease. Yet, they aren't infected unless done so by their mother's breast milk. None of this makes sense..."

"What's wrong, Fenway?" Baylock asked. He watched the spiky haired doctor feel Caffrey's forehead and look concerned.

"Caffrey told me once that she wanted to die if she were to be infected. I don't know if I can carry that one out." Fenway said as he went over to one of the sinks in the back, and wetted down a cloth

"Do what you think is right. Have you asked anyone else if they want to do it?"

Fenway shook his head. "No. I haven't. It hasn't come to that point yet." he said as he returned to Caffrey's side he put the wet cloth on Caffrey's feverish head. "But it will be soon."

_Today its pouring_

_'cause nothing ever lasts long._

_Not even the rain._

_Everything has to wash away._

_Wash away..._

Molly turned her head and watched as someone came into her line of vision. "Dad?" she whispered.

Fenway turned around and frowned, a bit of sadness creeping onto his face. She was that far along...

Molly smiled as her father sat down on her bed. "Hello, Molly Anne. I haven't seen you for awhile."

She nodded. "I missed you. You're going to stay this time?"

Fenway walked closer and listened as Molly talked to thin air. There was happiness on her face; he wasn't sure if he should sedate her or not. She wasn't doing anything but smiling and talking to herself, but still... He decided just to wait and listen.

"No I can't stay. You know that. I'm here to tell you that everything is just going to be fine. Don't fight your fate, kid. Okay?"

She nodded, a bit sad that he was leaving so soon. This was a man she hadn't seen in almost thirty years, but he got off the bed and started to walk away. "NO! Don't go!"

He turned around and smiled, reaching up and ruffling her hair like he used to do when she was a little girl. "Nice to see you kept my watch."

She nodded; she would do anything to keep him there; even if just for a little longer.

"Keep it a bit longer. I won't be needing it until later." He turned and walked away.

Her face fell and Fenway walked over. "Molly, are you alright?"

"Did you see my dad?" she whispered.

He nodded. "He should of stayed longer. Nice man, your father. Here, this is something that will help you sleep."

She nodded as Fenway gave her a shot. "Thank you Nigel. When will Sean be visiting?" she muttered as she yawned.

"He'll be here soon. I promise." he said as she drifted off to sleep.

_Fate is something_

_that everyone wonders about. _

_When really it's just too simple _

_To figure out. _

Fenway walked up to the roof. He usually came up here when he was frustrated. He was frustrated now, but that wasn't the reason why he was up here.

There Cavennaugh was; he was out there standing in the dark with the rain pouring down on him. "Hey, Cavennaugh." Fenway called from the threshold of the stairwell.

The tall man turned and nodded at Fenway, but didn't budge. Fenway groaned and walked across the wet roof, doing his best not to slip. He walked to the edge and looked down. "What are you doing out here, Cavennaugh?"

"You know why I'm here. Why can't you just do it, and not me?" Sean muttered.

"I would, but I think she would prefer if you were the actual one to administer the drug." Fenway looked up into the sky now. All it was was sea of boiling clouds, their bellies cast red by the city lights.

"Yeah, but answer this. Why me?"

Fenway now looked at the younger man. "You know why. Otherwise ,you're really dense. You love her, she loves you. It's your place to give her that shot, not mine."

"I always pictured since I met her that we would eventually live in the suburbs with a bunch of kids. You know what I mean? Once all of this shit was over... I never imagined that it would end like this." Cavennaugh looked down at the ground far below.

Fenway nodded. "Neither did I. Molly deserves you to be there for her. It's your responsibility, but I'll do it if you don't."

Sean nodded. "I'll think about it... Why won't the treatment you used on Lucas work for her?"

"Different source of infection. We also didn't catch it in time. It was too late... I'm sorry."

"Am I next? I'm the only dreamer that hasn't been almost fully infected yet... Am I going to join Molly, eventually?" he snorted bitterly. Why was life like this?

Fenway shrugged, and patted him on the shoulder. "I won't know till later. I'm going to go now. Just think about it okay?"

"I have one more question, Fenway." Cavennaugh looked up, and looked him in the face. "Was all of this fate? I don't mean just Caffrey, but everything. Threshold."

Fenway shrugged. "We'll know the answer to that one soon enough."

_I've always known _

_That maybe I wouldn't make it. _

_I just thought... that maybe... _

_That maybe I had a chance._

_Now I have nothing. _

"Are you sure there's nothing more you can do? That you won't find a cure tomorrow?" he asked the older doctor.

Fenway shook his head and Daphne Larson backed him up. "There's nothing more either of us can do. We're sorry Cavennaugh." She handed him the needle.

He walked over to Molly; she was sleeping peacefully now. His hand shook as he lowered it to her flesh; he could do anything... Just not this.

He paused for a moment, and steadied his hand. He had to do this. Molly deserved it... Ever since that kiss... He shook his head, and closed his eyes for a moment. He would not cry... No, he would cry.

A tear went down his cheek as Molly opened her eyes. Those pale green eyes were completely blank now. He opened his eyes and met hers. "I'm so sorry, Molly, I know you wanted those three kids... A real relationship, hell, even a marriage. There just wasn't anytime to do it in... I would have done all those things." He whispered this.

She blinked at him, not even acknowledging him, and turned her head to stare up at the ceiling. There was her father again. "I told you I would be back. She turned her head to the other side and smiled. "You can't let them do this to you."

She looked confused for a moment. Cavennaugh looked over at Fenway. "I thought you said she was completely infected?" he said angrily.

"She is. Sometimes they do this, it's alright. Go ahead."

"I can trust Cavennaugh." she muttered to her father.

His hand trembled but he decided to ignore everything. He reached down and held her arm.

"You got to stop him Molly! He's trying to kill you!" her father shouted.

"Why would he do that? He loves me."

Cavennaugh closed his eyes once more; why was this so hard? Finally he stuck the needle into her arm, and injected the drug into her arm. He backed away, letting the syringe fall to the ground.

She looked up at him, and blinked. "I'm so sorry, Molly. I hope you'll understand, one day..." he whispered. Tears were freely falling down his face now. He felt compelled to walk back over to her, and sat down on the bed.

Her father was howling now. "Molly, look what you let him do to you! Don't you know what this means! You can't join us now..."

She looked up at him. "I don't want to join you. I never did." She rested her head on Cavennaugh's shoulder. It felt right to do so, she felt so tired... So she closed her eyes again. "I trust Cavennaugh, daddy. He loves me. Whatever he did, he did the right thing..." Her whisper cut off.

Sean was holding her small delicate hand; he never wanted to let go of it... He heard her pulse go flatline a couple of minutes later. Someone switched it off. It was over. In the dead silence that followed he heard people sniffling, trying to hold back tears. Then a sob. He turned to see Daphne latch on to Fenway who just patted her somewhat awkwardly on the back. Tears were also going down his face. Cavennaugh looked towards the window. There stood Lucas and Ramsey; they were crying as well...

_Maybe someday I'll know_

_how everything went. _

_Everything's washed away... _

_Just faded away; nothing's left. _

Cavennaugh pulled into the driveway. His windshield wipers still going. He put the SUV in park but didn't turn off the engine just yet. He had drove all night to get to Nebraska; now he wasn't sure if wanted to get out.

He did what was right, and turned off the black SUV and climbed out into the wet night. It was still raining; it hadn't stopped. He looked up at the sky; it was already starting to break up though. In the far off distance he could see patches of moonlight hit the flat lands beyond him. He smiled gently; everything would continue... After all, the world was not over just yet; maybe his world was over, but no everyone else's.

He went up to the door and knocked. He had one last thing to do for Molly... The door opened. "Mrs. Caffrey?" he asked. "My name is Sean Cavennaugh. May I come in?"

_Today it's pouring_

_'cause nothing ever lasts long._

_Not even the rain._

_Everything has to wash away._

_Wash away..._

_fade away...together..._

Please read and review...


End file.
